


Love you, Hate you

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall





	Love you, Hate you

Harry stared at the names on his wrists. One would be his One True Love, the other would be his One True Hate. He didn't know which was which, no one did at first, but he worried about them. 

 

"Tom M. Riddle," Harry said softly. "Or Ginevra M. Weasley," Who would he love? Who would he hate? How would they meet? What were they like? 

 

What if he did something wrong? 

 

At six years old, those names were his only hope for a life beyond Privet Drive.

* * *

 

Ginny wrapped her soulmate names in thick bracelets and covered them with hair ties. If anyone knew she had 'Harry J. Potter' on one of her wrists, or 'Lucius A. Malfoy' on her other one, the world would probably implode. Everyone knew Mr. Malfoy already had his romantic soulmate in Narcissa Black, so that meant he was Ginny's enemy. She just turned six! If he knew she'd been the one chosen to oppose him, he'd kill her. He was a Death Eater once, Mummy said so.

 

She covered Harry's name because she wanted to keep that connection to herself. Fate says they'd be a good match, so she'd strive to be the best she could. Harry was a hero without a family, she would do whatever she could to give him the family he'd lost when he saved their world.

* * *

 

 Hermione wondered what type of people she was connected too. Why were they the ones she'd either Love or Hate? Who were they?

 

"Bellatrix O. Lestrange," Hermione hummed. "Ronald A. Weasley,"

 

Soulmates were odd, but they were never wrong.

* * *

 

 Ron knew his future wife was either a muggle girl or a Muggle-born girl. There was no way he'd ever marry a Malfoy.

 

"Hermione J. Granger? Sounds like a smart young lady," Mum said. "Smarten up now, so you can make a good first impression when you meet her,"

 

Ron spent several nights thinking up ways he'd defend his Hermione's honor from the evil Draco Malfoy. He'd be her hero, like Harry Potter was Ginny's.

* * *

 

 Life went on and kids grew up. First impressions were made, and trolls were fought. Boys stole a car and raced a train. A basilisk was slain and evil was fought. Criminals and scandals and conspiracies were uncovered. Competition and Tournaments, dragons and a deadly maze. Enemies were made, and true loves were found. War tore them apart and victory brought them together again. 

 

A person is born with two names on their wrists. One is your Enemy and will fade once you've faced and/or defeated them in one way or another. Ginny survived Lucius' attack against her in her first year, and her family didn't suffer any consequences afterward, the name faded from her skin when she was thirteen. Ron never stopped picking fights with Draco Malfoy, the name still visible long after he graduated Hogwarts. Hermione refused to let Bellatrix's torture scars define who she was, the mad woman's name fading a bit each year until it was no more. Harry knew he'd won the war when the name 'Tom M. Riddle' completed faded from his wrist.


End file.
